


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 4

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If these are divorce papers or something I’m going to kick your ass."</p><p>Zane gets Ty a Christmas present and shit gets emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 4

“We could always adopt.” Ty said passively as they sat on the couch trying to find something to watch. Every time he mentioned it, and it wasn’t too often, Zane felt like something warm bloomed in his chest. Kids with Ty were a dream he could see actually happening one day. 

“We could.” Zane agreed easily after a moment expecting Ty to jump on the topic but he didn’t. Perhaps he didn’t want to rush the subject or he himself still needed time to truly think it all the way through. 

The conversation passed from their minds soon after that, put aside for a different time. 

For Zane that time came a few weeks after, sitting online waiting for customers at the bookstore to come in and do their holiday shopping. Ty was thankfully out so Zane had taken it upon himself to find the perfect christmas gift for his husband. So far everything was coming up short of what he wanted. 

He was about to call Mara for advice when one of the cats jumped on the counter, usually the cats behaved better when Ty was around. Which explained why they always seemed to cause the most mayhem when he wasn’t around. 

“I’m watching you.” He warned the cat who looked at him almost as if he understood and began purring loudly. Zane turned back to his work only to hear a small crash come from the other side of his desk. 

“Cricket!” He yelled watching the cat scamper away from a pile of fallen paperbacks. “Damnit.” He muttered and a moment later Jiminy padded over and rubbed against Zane, startling him into almost knocking over his own coffee mug. Then he too ran off to hide somewhere in the shelves. 

“I swear it’s like having twin toddlers around.” He muttered to himself, bending down to pick up the books. That’s when the idea hit him. 

By the time Ty got home that day with an enormous spruce tree, Zane had his gift ready and hidden. 

“It’s not going to fit.” Zane told him watching from the doorway.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Ty snarked back trying to get the tree into the house. 

“You weren’t trying to shove a fifteen foot spruce into the house then, but I’ll give you ten minutes before you start screaming for me like you were last night.” Zane said walking away. 

It wasn’t even five minutes before he heard Ty yell in frustration.”Alright fine maybe you were right, I swear this thing looked smaller earlier.” 

“And that’s what she said.” Zane answered going back down to help him out.

Zane walked into the kitchen Christmas morning feeling warm and loved. Ty had, on no less than five separate occasions, tried to guess what Zane had got for him. All thankfully with no success. He left him to come make some breakfast and he went straight to the fridge to collect some ingredients. He was never all too keen on Christmas, but this morning he was feeling the cheer so damn deep he turned on Christmas radio. 

He was hovering over a sizzling pan of french toast when warm, strong arms circled around his waist. 

“Mmm, Lone Star, are you cooking me breakfast?” Ty murmured in Zane’s neck.

“You weren’t supposed to get out of bed,” Zane chuckled.

“But I was cold,” Ty whined, nuzzling his face into Zane’s back and holding tight. 

Zane turned and pulled Ty closer so he could lean down and kiss him nice and slow. “Go get settled in the living room and we’ll eat then gifts?” Ty sighed, nodding. He kissed Zane quickly before letting his hand slide down his abdomen and turning to go to the living room.

Zane smiled, going back to cooking and prepping some plates. The excitement was too much. He’d had the present ready for about a week and it was killing him not to share it. He put the plates down on a tray and filled them with french toast and hash browns and plopped some orange juice beside the plates. He reached up over the cabinet and retrieved the envelope he’d been waiting to share with Ty. The little boy wouldn’t be available for adoption until after New Years, but Zane had already spoken with the social worker and they were approved for the adoption.

He held it to his chest for a moment before sliding it face down beneath one of the plates. 

“Merry Christmas babe.” He greeted Ty when he got in the living room with a sweet kiss. Ty was curled on the couch with the cats and a blanket. He smiled up at Zane with a lazy morning grin.

“Merry Christmas Zane.” Ty answered. He was silent for a moment, content on soaking in the feeling of waking up on Christmas morning next to his husband and eating breakfast before he reached over and grabbed Zane’s hand. He finished the food quickly and was taking Zane’s half finished plate and setting it and the tray down on the side table. 

“Come on I can’t wait to show you what I got you.” Ty said, urging him.

Ty seemed pretty excited when he handed Zane a heavy decorative bag with tissue paper draped lightly over the top of it. When he pulled the paper back Zane was greeted with a light scent and a sea of blue and violet. 

“Ty. . . they’re beautiful.” 

“They’re ‘Ocean Breeze’ Orchids.” Ty explained. “I did promise you orchids once.” 

Zane laughed at the memory putting the plant gently down on the coffee table and pulling Ty into his arms. 

“Thank you doll, they’re amazing.” He said, reaching across Ty’s body to the tray of plates and pulled out the wrapped envelope.

“So this is the mystery gift you’ve been so smug about.” Ty accused with a smile pulling the paper off carefully as he always did. 

Zane didn’t say anything, he simply watched, Ty not wanting to miss his reaction. 

Inside the wrapping paper was a large legal envelope,stamped with an agency logo. 

“If these are divorce papers or something I’m going to kick your ass Garrett.” Ty joked, opening the envelope. 

“They’re not are they?” Ty asked sounding genuinely concerned when Zane didn't say anything to contradict him. 

“Just open the envelope doll.” Zane told him shaking his head and trying to hold back the smile that was threatening.

Silently, Ty pulled out the paperwork and read. It didn’t take very long before his fingers tightened on the edges and his eyes shot up to find Zane’s gaze. 

“Are you serious?” He asked breathlessly and Zane smiled wide, nodding. “Zane, this . . .this.” He couldn’t find the words for a moment so Ty threw the papers onto the couch and lunged at Zane. Zane let off a shout of laughter as he was tackled to the cusions. Ty covered his face in kisses and hugged him hard. 

“You really want to do this with me?” He asked excitedly. 

“Of course, I want everything with you, and that includes starting a family.” 

For a moment Ty was struck speechless. 

“Ty?” 

“We’re gonna start a family babe.” He said, causing Zane to laugh because tears of joy were threatening. 

“You want to be a daddy?” Zane asked and Ty smiled, leaned in again, keeping the kiss softer and longer, carding one hand through Zane’s hair as he did. 

“When?” He asked, smushing his face against Zane’s.

“After New Years, needs to get some things worked out with the foster family he’s with,” Zane explained. 

“What’s his name? How old is he? What does he looks like?” 

“Slow down, Doll,” Zane chuckled, running his hands over Ty’s shoulders. They sat back up and Zane bent to press his lips to the corner of his mouth before grinning into his eyes. “He’s just a few months old. We can name him anything, if you want. I had one in mind.”

“Collecting baby names without me, Garrett?” Ty smiled wickedly and Zane smiled softly, nuzzling Ty’s cheek softly before brushing his lips against his ear and hugging him close. 

“I was thinking about Eli,” Zane told him in a murmur and Ty went still in his arms. Zane pulled back cautiously to look at his husband and Ty’s eyes were swimming with emotion, the green and gold absolutely molten.

“I’d like that,” He whispered and Zane nodded, pulling Ty close to kiss him. 

On January 4th, 2017, Zane and Ty adopted a beautiful dark haired, dark eyed baby boy.

And they named him Elias.


End file.
